Mi princesa
by ImladrisAngel
Summary: Todo cambia para Legolas cuando la conoce. Ella es la princesa semielfa hija de Aragorn y Arwen. Una joven deseada por todo el que la conoce ¿Podrá conseguir él su amor? Un nuevo peligro acecha la tierra, y un nuevo concilio será celebrado, para hacer frente a la guerra inminente contra el nuevo señor oscuro, el objetivo de este es exterminar la raza de los reyes.
1. Una sola mirada

**MI PRINCESA**

**(Legolas/Lourea)**

**Resumen: Todo cambia para Legolas cuando la conoce. Ella es la princesa semielfa hija de Aragorn y Arwen. Una joven deseada por todo el que la conoce ¿Podrá conseguir él su amor?¿Cambiara Tauriel el destino de él? Un nuevo peligro acecha la tierra, y un nuevo concilio será celebrado para acabar con la guerra inminente. **

La historia comienza años después a la destrucción del anillo, cuando la tierra se volvió a repoblar y todo volvió a crecer verde de nuevo. En mi relato, los elfos siguen viviendo junto con el hombre en la tierra media y de los puertos grises no llegó a zarpar ningún barco.

**CAPÍTULO I- UNA SOLA MIRADA**

Tan solo restaban unos días para el esperado cumpleaños del rey. Aragorn, su antiguo compañero de aventuras cumplía ya los cuarenta años, una edad que sin duda los elfos no daban gran importancia. Pero sí los mortales, para quienes el tiempo transcurría notablemente.

Habían pasado ya largos años desde el último encuentro entre Legolas y Aragorn, ya que ambos tenían deberes que atender. Legolas debía mantener la seguridad del Bosque Verde y por su parte, Aragorn, debía asegurar la prosperidad del reino debido a su posición como rey de Gondor.

-Ensillad los caballos, partimos hacia Gondor-Dijo Legolas calmadamente, y los tres elfos asintieron tras hacer una leve inclinación. Acto seguido, el trío se alejó, haciendo ondear sus capas azules.

Al cabo de un momento, los tres elfos volvieron con cuatro caballos blancos, entre ellos y montaron en sus respectivas monturas.

Yo los imité, y tras hacer una inclinación con la cabeza hacia Thranduil, del que acababa de despedirme, asié las riendas del animal. Este relinchó y comenzó un trote sin pausa a través del camino que llevaba hacia la capital de Gondor.

Llegamos a Minas-Tirith al quinto día de viaje, cuando la luna comenzaba a asomarse en el cielo crepuscular.

Llegamos por el camino real, hasta la puerta de la ciudad, donde había un séquito de al menos veinte soldados haciendo guardia. Tras ser reconocidos por los soldados, estos nos dejaron pasar, y un guardia alto de pelo negro nos acompañó hasta la parte más alta de la ciudad, donde se alojaba el rey.

Llegamos hasta un patio de piedra, con un árbol blanco en el centro, el árbol blanco del rey. Entonces el soldado nos indicó que desmontáramos, y tras hacerlo les dimos las riendas de los cansados animales a dos guardias que habían salido a nuestro encuentro, de detrás de la puerta que se encontraba tras el árbol, y que conducía al interior del palacio.

Cuando se hubieron alejado con las monturas, seguimos al hombre de pelo negro hasta la enorme puerta que se hallaba abierta, y entramos al interior tras él.

Había un largo pasillo adornado con estatuas de mármol, que llegaba hasta la sala del trono, donde se encontraba sentado Aragorn, con algunas canas más que la última vez que lo vi, pero que seguía teniendo un aire joven.

-Salve Legolas, hijo de Thanduil, príncipe del bosque negro- Oyó a un hombre anunciar en el extremo opuesto de la sala.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando mi amigo se levantó y al llegar hasta donde me encontraba me dio un fuerte abrazo, al que yo correspondí.

-No creo que sean necesarias las presentaciones- Dijo Aragorn con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-A pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro de volver a verte- Dije cuando nos hubimos separado unos centímetros.

-No has cambiado nada, y sigues tan joven como siempre- Añadió con una carcajada. –Yo como puedes ver no me conservo tan bien.

-Para mí sigues siendo el de siempre- Reí a su vez.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta, y tras ella apareció Arwen. Llevaba un vestido de seda azul y un moño en el pelo. La elfa se acercó a nosotros con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Aunque había envejecido, seguía siendo tan hermosa como antaño era. Cuando llegó junto a nosotros, le cogí con delicadeza la mano, y haciendo una inclinación, se la besé.

-Mi señora, sigue tan hermosa como siempre, la edad no parece afectaros –la alagué.

Arwen me dedicó una gran sonrisa agradeciéndome el cumplido –Me alegro de que nuestros caminos se junten de nuevo –susurro en un tono jovial.

-Quiero presentarte al resto de mi familia –Dijo Aragorn mientras se dirigía hacia un guardia y le daba instrucciones. Este asintió y se alejó hacia una puerta por la que desapareció.

No tardó mucho en volver, pero esta vez acompañado de dos personas más.

El primero era alto, de pelo corto y castaño ligeramente rubio. Se parecía mucho a Aragorn en su juventud.

La segunda, era menor que su hermano, sin duda había heredado la belleza de su madre. Vestía un vestido rosa suave, con bordados de oro. Tenía el pelo largo y de un color rubio apagado, no llegaba a ser castaño, que le caía en cascada. Su rostro era dulce, de facciones suaves. Sus labios eran perfectos, de un color rojo apagado que te incitaba a besarlos. Y sus ojos eran de un color azul turquesa en el que podías perderte fácilmente. La joven poseía una belleza incomparable, que hizo que la deseara como jamás había deseado a nadie hasta ese momento.

Entonces nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos brillaron como el mismo mar. Y una sonrisa dulce y perfecta se abrió paso entre sus labios. Pareció que el tiempo se detuviera, pero solo un instante. Ya que la joven y su hermano, siguieron caminando hasta llegar hasta nosotros.

-Estos son mis hijos- Anunció Aragorn cuando ambos estuvieron a su lado. –Eldarion y Lourea- El mayor hizo una sencilla inclinación de cabeza hacia mí, y Lourea lo imitó.

Yo hice lo propio y le dediqué una reverencia formal al joven, y tras coger la mano de Lourea se la besé. De cerca era aún más hermosa, tenía una piel suave y delicada echa concienciada mente para acariciarla y besarla. También olía muy bien, su perfume te embriagaba y hacía que te sintieras flotar en una nube.

Tras las presentaciones la princesa se ofreció a mostrarme el camino hacia mis habitaciones, que estaban junto a las suyas.

-Sígueme – Me indicó con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo lo hice, y juntos nos alejamos de la sala, dejando atrás a los demás.

Entramos por una puerta y recorrimos un largo pasillo.

-Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de ti- Dijo ella rompiendo el hielo. Tenía una voz suave y musical, como el canto de una sirena.

-Espero que no solo te explicara cosas malas sobre mí- Ella rio, tenía una risa melódica y perfecta, como toda ella.

-No, la mayoría eran relatos de vuestras aventuras- Me miró un momento sin dejar de caminar, con un paso lento pero elegante que la caracterizaba- ¿Podríais contarme alguna?

Yo sonreí ampliamente –Si esos son sus deseos hermosa dama, entonces os explicaré tantas historias como anheléis, pero tendrá que ser luego, espero que me disculpes, pero ahora estoy agotado.

-Por supuesto, esperaré a luego entonces, pero prometedme que me explicareis alguna.

-Os doy mi palabra- Ella me miró, evaluándome, y entonces asintió con una sonrisa.

Nos paramos frente a una puerta de madera tallada.

-Es aquí- Me indicó abriendo la puerta con un hábil movimiento.

Era una habitación grande y muy luminosa, adornada con sendos muebles de madera que recordaban a los muebles élficos. En el centro de esta había una cama de sábanas blancas con dosel, y un escritorio.

Me volví hacia Lourea –Gracias- le susurré con una sonrisa.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación. Es esa de allí – Me indicó señalando una puerta cercana a la mía.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y entré en mi habitación. Tras entrar cerré la puerta, y me acerqué al armario que se encontraba en una de las paredes. Al abrirlo, encontré toda mi ropa ya guardada en él.

Acto seguido, ordené que me prepararan la bañera, ya que estaba sucio y fatigado por el largo viaje.

Una vez hube acabado, me puse ropa limpia -un conjunto azul claro- y me trencé el pelo, ahora brillante y limpio.

Poco después de que terminara, un sirviente llamó a la puerta, avisándome de que la cena ya estaba lista.

Al traspasar el umbral, me encontré con Lourea, quien estaba saliendo de su habitación. Vestía un vestido de seda negro, sin mangas y escotado, que remarcaba sus curvas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Y en la cabeza una tiara de plata, con una gema de un negro intenso y resplandeciente en su eje.

-Aiya- Me saludo ella en un élfico perfecto.

Le devolví el saludo cordialmente. -¿Hablas élfico? – Le pregunté sorprendido cuando se hubo acercado a mí.

-Sí, suelo pasar el verano con Elrond, en Rivendel, él me enseñó de niña- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Entonces me fijó en que tenía rasgos de elfa, sus orejas picudas, su rostro dotado de gran finura, y seguramente también una gran agilidad.

-¿Eres una elfa?

-Soy una Peredhel, en cambio mi hermano es un mortal…–Me sonrió pícaramente.- Ilúvatar lo quiso así.

-Entonces agradécele de mi parte– Le dediqué una sonrisa sincera- no me gustaría que se malgastara tanta hermosura –Noté como un rubor tenue cubría sus mejillas.

En ese momento un guardia llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, y le pidió a Lourea que lo acompañara, su padre quería presentarle a alguien.

-El comedor está siguiendo este pasillo, al fondo. Adelántate, enseguida me uniré yo. –Se despidió y marchó tras el soldado.

Yo seguí el pasillo, aunque con cierta curiosidad en mi interior.

Llegué al comedor, una amplia sala recubierta por tapices que representaban grandes escenas de guerra, algunas de las cuales me resultaban familiares.

También, en la estancia había una mesa principal al fondo, sobre una tarima para los reyes. Y otras distribuidas por la sala para los nobles que los acompañaban.

Al poco tiempo esperando, por detrás alguien me cogió la mano con suavidad, reconocí de quien se trataba tan sólo por su tacto.

Me giré quedando de caras a Lourea, quien me miraba divertida.

-¿No te has sentado aún?

-No sabía dónde sentarme-Dije como si fuera obvio, y ella rio divertida.

-Ven- Paso delante de mí, sin soltarme la mano y me condujo entre la multitud, hasta la mesa principal.

-Eres un invitado de honor, puedes sentarte donde quieras. –Me indicó señalando las sillas de la mesa.

-Sería un honor sentarme a tu lado.- Le dije con una sonrisa expectante, sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella sonrió con ganas y asintió.

Entonces movió una silla cercana al centro de la mesa, y se sentó. Yo lo hice a su derecha.

La sala ya se estaba llenando de gente, todos elegantemente vestidos para la ocasión. Entre los invitados, descubrí a Eowyn, la princesa de Rohan, y a Faramir, el senescal de Gondor. Junto a ellos iba su hijo, un apuesto joven, de pelo rubio como su madre y largo como su padre. Este como yo anteriormente, no podía apartar la vista de la princesa sentada junto a mí.

Entonces caminó hacia ella e hizo una marcada reverencia. Lourea le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo una leve pero elegante inclinación con la cabeza. Después el muchacho se fue a sentar junto a sus padres al otro extremo opuesto de la mesa real.

-¿Quién es? – Susurré con la vista aún clavada en él.

-Su nombre es Elboron, es el hijo primogénito del senescal- Dijo con naturalidad, como si fuera algo obvio.

Yo asentí, y aparté la viste la vista de él, centrándome en el resto de los invitados. No reconocí a ningún rostro conocido, pero sabía que muchos venían de tierras lejanas.

Muchos de ellos lanzaban miradas significativas a la princesa. Quien esa noche estaba preciosa. Parecía brillar con luz propia, como si todo girase en torno a ella. Como si ella fuera cada una de las estrellas que alumbraban el cielo. Era tan hermosa como la luna, y todo el que la miraba quedaba maravillado por su belleza.

Su hermano, Eldarion se había sentado a su izquierda, entre ella y Arwen, quien junto a Aragorn ocupaban el centro de la gran mesa.

Cuando todos se hubieron acomodado en nuestros respectivos asientos, se comenzó a servir la cena. Trajeron platos exóticos, y algunos tradicionales. La mayor parte del menú consistía en carne y pescado, asado o a la brasa.

La cena estaba acompañada por una banda de músicos elfos, quienes tocaban dulces melodías que daban un ambiente acogedor y calmado al evento.

-Nunca había visto a tal cantidad de gente y comida reunida en una sola habitación–comenté asombrado. Ella me miro y una amplia sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

-Entonces es que nunca has asistido a ninguna fiestecita de mi padre. ¿Me equivoco? –Me miró alzando una ceja y con un semblante divertido.

-Pues… sí, creo que vas a tener razón –reí- hace tiempo que no veía a Aragorn.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo en el Bosque Negro?

-Sí, últimamente jaurías de lobos acechan en los bosques. Pero no es nada que la guardia del Bosque Negro no pueda combatir –Le corroboré, guiñándole el ojo.

-No, seguro que ningún lobo es rival para el gran Legolas- Ambos reímos, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron una corriente eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo. Jamás había sentido esa sensación antes, pero era agradable.

Acabamos de cenar, y Aragorn habló, agradeciendo a todos los presentes haber podido asistir a su celebración de aniversario.

Entonces todos se levantaron para dar la bienvenida a los barriles de cerveza que comenzaban a llegar al comedor.

La fiesta continuó a medida que corría la cerveza, y los asistentes mantenían conversaciones joviales, algunos más ebrios que otros.

Había perdido de vista a Lourea, cuando me encontré con Gandalf y Gimli, ambos más mayores, sin embargo nada en ellos había cambiado. El enano sostenía una jarra de cerveza en una mano, y daba un largo sorbo a la que sostenía con la otra. _Ese enano… nunca cambiará._ Reí para mis adentros.

Cuando me acerqué a ellos, Gimli se atragantó, y escupió el líquido que no había podido tragar al suelo.

-¡Legolas! –Exclamaron a coro.

Ese fue el principio de una larga conversación, en la que nos explicamos todo lo sucedido desde aquel lejano día en que nuestros caminos se separaron. Entonces Eomer, a quien tampoco había visto antes, nos saludó con gran efusividad, uniéndose a nosotros en nuestras pláticas. Aunque borracho, aún conservaba la cordura.

-Elfo de orejas picudas- Me llamó una voz risueña a mi espalda. Yo sonreí al reconocerla, mientras me giraba para encararla.

-Pensaba que algún noble te secuestraría toda la noche- Ella rio por lo bajo y me alargó una jarra que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Si no me equivoco, aún no has bebido ni una gota en toda la noche. –Sonrió la elfa alzando una ceja, y acercando más a mí el recipiente para que lo cogiera.

-La cerveza no es para mí- Decliné gentilmente.-Pero te agradezco el detalle.

-Oh vamos, es una fiesta, ¿quién no bebe un poco en las fiestas? – Me insistió, y en su semblante angelical se reflejó una sonrisa juguetona.

-Creo que tú tampoco has bebido princesa.

-Es una bebida de hombres, es tradición que las mujeres seamos las que os la ofrezcamos. –Rebatió impasible, y una media sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando alcé las manos y le quité la jarra.

Nuestras manos se encontraron por un instante, y alcancé a percibir un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Bebí el contenido del recipiente en diversos tragos y ella sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha.

-Quien lo diría, ¡Legolas puede enfrentarse a un ejército de orcos, pero no a una jarra de cerveza!- Dijo de forma teatral mientras reía.

-No tengo muy buenos recuerdos del alcohol- Dije mirándola con recelo.

-Si, por tu expresión algo he adivinado- Rio Lourea.

La noche pasó rápido entre música y risas, aunque no volví a ver a la princesa en toda la velada ya que estaba muy solicitada.


	2. Conociendo las fronteras

**CAPITULO II- CONOCIENDO LAS FRONTERAS**

Ese mismo día debería partir de vuelta hacia el Bosque Negro. Dónde su padre lo esperaba para encomendarle alguna misión de las que él llama "de suma importancia".

Aunque él daría lo que fuera por poder quedarse unos días más en palacio, con Lourea. Pero conocía demasiado bien el mal humor de su padre, y también su poder. Por lo que decidió partir cuanto antes.

Una vez aseado y con el poco equipaje que había traído bien organizado y preparado para la partida, Legolas se dirigió a la salida, donde se despidió de Aragorn con un significativo abrazo.

-Prométeme que volverás pronto, aquí eres bienvenido siempre.-Le pidió su amigo.

-Prometido-Contestó el elfo, dándole una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

Ambos sonrieron y si perder más tiempo, Legolas montó en su caballo con elegancia y partió a galope tendido rumbo al bosque Negro.

Era un viaje largo, pero nada peligroso en los tiempos que corrían. En estos tiempos los caminos eran seguros, no había ya incidentes ni batallas que lidiar. Todo rezumaba una gran calma. -Es la calma que precede a la tempestad-, se dijo el elfo, pero sonrió ante tal locuacidad. Los peligros ya no existían en esta nueva era.

Legolas siguió avanzando a través de las estepas. Atravesando ríos y valles.

_¿Qué había sido de Lourea?_ Se preguntó. No había salido a despedirse de él y tampoco se encontraba en sus aposentos.

_No le importo demasiado_ se dijo. Pues no halló otra explicación coherente. _Debo olvidarme de ella, ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo conmigo? ¿Estaré acaso enamorado? Debí protegerme de su hechizo cuando estaba a tiempo _se lamentó. _Debo olvidarla, no puede ser de otro modo… ella es joven, no se fijaría en mí, no me vería del mismo modo en el que yo a ella._

La noche había invadido ya el entorno. Proyectando sombras en el oscuro paisaje. Y solo a la luz de la luna podía apreciarse al veloz corcel que cabalgaba con un rumbo fijo hacia el lejano horizonte.

Tras diversas paradas a lo largo del camino, Legolas llegó a las lindes del Bosque Negro, su hogar.

Era ya de día cuando cruzó el umbral de palacio, un día que acababa de amanecer con luz renovada, un día perfecto de finales de verano.

Los guardias aporticados a ambos lados del gran portón de acceso a la sala del trono, le cedieron el paso al interior con sendas reverencias.

La sala estaba precedida por el trono del rey al final de esta, al que se accedía a través de un largo pasillo flanqueado por grandes columnas de roca tallada.

-Salve Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro-Anunció una voz, a modo de presentación. Aunque esta no era necesaria, se dijo el elfo con una medio sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de sus labios.

Cuando llegó al pie del trono en el que descansaba su padre, inclino la cabeza en una reverencia simple y la levantó de nuevo, aguardando a que Thranduil tomara la palabra.

-¡Ya has vuelto!-Exclamó con simulado júbilo.

-Así es-Corroboró Legolas.

-Espero que todo fuera bien.

-Lo fue.

-Bien, has vuelto justo a tiempo. Tauriel y tú os dirigiréis a una asamblea, el tema del cuál no recuerdo. Pero parecía tener algo de importancia…-Se paró unos segundos, pensativo- No, no recuerdo el tema en cuestión. Pero iréis en mi lugar, yo no preciso de tiempo para minucias- Declaró el Rey abstraído-.

-¿Dónde tendrá lugar el cónclave? –Intervino el príncipe.

-En Rivendel, será un largo viaje, por lo que te apremio a partir cuanto antes.

Legolas asintió distraídamente, estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de encomiendas.

-¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Tauriel?-Reparó entonces.

-Te espera en los establos lista para partir-Contestó- Por lo que no deberías prolongar tu estancia aquí –Añadió

Legolas hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida.

En ese momento no se encontraba en condiciones de partir, necesitaba un baño y un sueño reparador después de tan fatigoso viaje desde Minas Tirith. Aunque eso a su padre no le importaba lo más mínimo. _Thranduil siempre ha sido y será un egocéntrico_ se dijo. Y verídicas eran sus palabras pues el Rey no miraba más allá de sus propios intereses y beneficios.

Desde la muerte de su esposa, este se había convertido en una persona vacía, de esas que nunca olvidan ni perdonan. Pues quien antaño fue una persona carismática y bondadosa, se convirtió en un ser sin corazón. Pues mucho le afligió a marcha de su difunta mujer. La hermosa elfa de dulcificado rostro quien le robó el corazón hará ya tantos años.


	3. Emprendiendo la marcha

**CAPITULO III- EMPRENDIENDO LA MARCHA **

Como había indicado su padre, Tauriel se encontraba ensillando a dos caballos.

Al verla no pudo evitar sonreír, hasta hacía poco ella había sido su única amiga. Y sentía una gran estimación hacia ella.

Se acercó a Tauriel sigilosamente. Esta se encontraba de espaldas a él, y cuando estuvo a una distancia precaria le dio un susto.

Tauriel dio un gritito ahogado de sorpresa mientras se giraba sobre sus talones a una velocidad de vértigo.

Legolas reía mientras la elfa, que ya se había recuperado del sobresalto, lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Te parece gracioso asustar a una dama?-Inquirió Tauriel intentando que su tono de voz sonara serio.

-Perdone mi lady, me dejé llevar por el impulso. Es usted toda una tentación para un hombre, ¿lo sabía?-Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-No sabes lo que te he echado de menos. –Respondió mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del elfo, fundiéndose en un significativo abrazo.

-Yo también te he extrañado – Dijo el elfo en su oído, sin dejar de abrazarla.

Una vez se hubieron separado, la cara de la elfa se tiñó de preocupación.

-No tienes buen aspecto, no has dormido apenas… ¿cierto?

-¿Acaso importa?

-A mí me importa– Dijo Tauriel poniendo mala cara.

-Bien, pues eres a la única, a mi padre por lo visto no-Dijo el elfo compungido.

-Ya le conoces, dudo que tus horas de sueño conformen la mayor de sus preocupaciones…

-Sí, lo sé – Se lamentó Legolas.

-Podemos partir más tarde-Propuso Tauriel.

-No creo que eso fuera bueno idea… no me gustaría que nos retrasáramos.

-Oh vamos, no puedes presentarte en el concilio con estas fachas- Rió la elfa.

-¿Está intentando decirme algo señorita?-Espetó Legolas con una sonrisa de lado, y ambos estallaron en joviales carcajadas.

-No te vendría mal un baño, y apuesto a que un sueño sería más que reparador.

-Tal vez tengas razón… partiremos al medio día.-Sentenció con una sonrisa.

La elfa asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, y juntos volvieron a introducir los caballos en el interior de sus respectivos establos.

Pocas horas más tarde, después de un merecido baño en las aguas del lago, ambos se tumbaron en la hierba mullida. Quedando sumidos en un profundo sueño. Ella apoyada en el pecho de él, como tantas veces habían hecho desde esa tierna edad que siempre perduraría en sus memorias.

Legolas abrió los ojos cuando el sol descansaba en lo alto del firmamento. A su lado, Tauriel seguía dormida. Tenía un aspecto angelical, una cálida sonrisa bailaba en su rostro. ¿Era capaz de despertar a un ángel? _Debo hacerlo_, se dijo con pesar, acariciando el pelo de la elfa.

-Despierta bella durmiente-le susurró al oído, y depositó un pequeño beso en su frente.

-¿Cuánto hemos dormido?-Susurró adormecida unos instantes después.

-Yo diría que lo suficiente para partir- Dijo Legolas con una gran sonrisa. A lo que ella asintió y el elfo le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Aún no ha llegado el día en el que no me pueda levantar sola-Dijo Tauriel rechazando la mano tendida hacia ella.

Legolas rió –No era mi intención ofenderla.

Los dos rieron mientras se dirigían de vuelta a los establos, donde se apresuraron a montar en sus respectivas monturas.

Ambos tenían un largo viaje por delante. Se apresuraron a partir por el sendero principal que cruzaba el bosque, el cuál conocían como la palma de su mano. Se habían criado juntos en estos parajes y habían aprendido el arte de las armas simultáneamente. Esto último fue gracias a la reina, ya que Thranduil no consentía que su hijo tratara con la primogénita de unos soldados. Pero así fue y ambos, Legolas y Tauriel, establecieron un gran vínculo basado en la amistad y en la mutua confianza.

-¿Sabes el tema del concilio?- Preguntó Tauriel cuando llevaban ya largo rato galopando.

-Mi padre no lo recuerda, o eso me ha dicho-Contestó Legolas mirando a su compañera fugazmente. A lo que ella asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

-No recuerda o no quiere recordar muchas cosas… ¿Crees que será importante?

-Thranduil ha dejado de prestar atención a todos los asuntos exteriores a sus territorios-Argumentó el elfo- Y estoy seguro de que lo es… Si no fuera importante no lo habrían convocado a él personalmente-Corroboró.

-¿Crees que Lord Elrond se tomará a mal que seamos nosotros quienes nos presentemos en su lugar?-Tauriel parecía preocupada.

-Si es a mi padre a quien requería, no sé cómo reaccionará ante nuestra aparición-Dijo Legolas en un tono pensativo.

-De todas formas, estoy segura de que de alguna manera Elrond sabía que Thranduil no se presentaría-Se apresuró a decir Tauriel.

-Sí, de eso estoy convencido. Lord Elrond se sorprendería más si fuera Thranduil quien se presentara y no nosotros- Rió Legolas. Y Tauriel lo hizo también, invadiendo el claro con sus risas musicales.

El tiempo pasó más deprisa de lo que les gustaría, y la tarde calló, dejando paso a la creciente oscuridad, precedida por un cielo estrellado de finales de verano.

-¿Tienes sueño?- Rompió el inalterado silencio el elfo- ¿Quieres que paremos a descansar? Yo haré guardia esta noche, si me lo permites.

Tauriel negó con la cabeza. -No deberíamos parar hasta llegar al Viejo Vado.

Legolas asintió conforme, tras pensar en diferentes inconvenientes.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón. Debemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, y sinceramente, el Bosque Negro no es un buen sitio para pasar la noche. No me encontraría a gusto durmiendo a la intemperie en este lugar.

-No, no lo es, es todo menos seguro por la noche, aunque antaño era mucho peor, pasar la noche aquí por aquel entonces era impensable.-Declaró la elfa intranquila por la creciente oscuridad.

Legolas, quién iba cabalgando detrás de la elfa se adelantó, colocándose a su lado para poderla mirar a la cara.

-¿Es miedo lo que refleja tu rostro?-Dijo entonces, algo sorprendido.

Ella lo miró dubitativa-¿Acaso tú no sientes una presencia? El aire está muy cargado. Noto peligro, un peligro al que no podemos enfrentarnos... Es extraño, nunca había sentido algo así.

Él la miró sin comprender, tratando de aguzar sus sentidos. Pero fue en vano, no sintió nada fuera de lo común.

-Apresuremos el paso-Insistió la elfa.

Y sin decir nada más, ambos espolearon con fuerza a sus caballos y siguieron recorriendo el camino que los separaba del vado a gran velocidad.

No aflojaron el paso hasta llegar a los lindes del bosque, donde se abría paso una gran pradera.

-Si seguimos a este ritmo llegaremos al Viejo Vado al alba- Informó Tauriel.

-Los caballos no resistirán- Dijo Legolas con pesadez.

-Llegarán –Afirmó Tauriel con una sonrisa consoladora.

De mala gana el elfo volvió a expoliar a su caballo albino, el cual relinchó con pesar y se puso en marcha sin pausar su carrera.

Tauriel lo siguió de cerca al instante, dándole una eficaz sacudida a su caballo, quien sin quejarse acató las órdenes de su dueña.

Los dos animales, uno blanco leonado y el otro negro azabache, se movían con distinguida elegancia por el camino terroso, elevando una capa de polvo tras ellos.

A medida que la noche crecía, la luna se alzaba en el firmamento como un faro en la creciente oscuridad, acechante a cualquier peligro, protegiendo al mundo de todas las sombras que se escondían tras el oscuro manto de la negrura.

Los dos jinetes de capas ondeantes cabalgaron durante el decurso de la noche. Sin pausa, sin descanso, llegando al vado antes de que los primeros rayos de sol despuntasen sobre la vigente oscuridad.

-Hemos llegado antes de lo planeado-Anunció el elfo.

-Hacía mucho que no cabalgaba. Thranduil me ha mantenido ocupada en otros asuntos- Comenzó Tauriel- Volver a hacerlo, a montar… es liberarte.-Terminó la frase sonriendo como una niña pequeña que ha conseguido lo que anhela.

-Lo es-Corroboró Legolas sonriendo a su vez-Descansemos por el momento.

Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, por lo que desmontaron de sus monturas, atándolas a un pequeño árbol en las cercanías del río Anduin. Donde se encontraban.

El río borbotaba ruidosamente, creando una melodía singular e irregular que llenaba el ambiente.

Los dos elfos se tumbaron en la hierba húmeda de la orilla de las brillantes aguas, y mientras Legolas hacía guardia bajo el amparo de la noche, Tauriel era arrastrada al mundo de los sueños.

Los primeros rayos de sol llegaron hasta la pareja una hora más tarde, postrando ante su yugo a las sombras. Haciéndolas desaparecer, viéndolas dispersarse a medida que el brillante astro se hacía camino entre el cielo.

Legolas estaba sentado junto a la elfa, quien se hallaba sumergida en un profundo trance. Acarició su pelo rojizo dulcemente, para seguir deslizando sus dedos por sus mejillas, las cuales se encontraban coloradas. Y seguir su camino hasta sus labios, poseedores de un tono rosáceo que quitaba el aliento. Los rozó con la yema de los dedos, con gran delicadeza. De repente un ferviente deseo se apoderó de él, y sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia ella, cerrando los ojos, colocando una mano en su mejilla y juntando los labios a los suyos. Depositando en ellos un corto, pero dulce beso.

Tauriel despertó, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, los cuales se habían abierto de golpe.

Dos esferas azules la miraban, evaluando su reacción. La elfa no se movió, pero una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios. Eso fue suficiente para que el elfo volviera a besarla, lentamente. Sus labios se movían coordinados, deslizándose sobre la superficie del otro, disfrutando el momento, profundizando el beso.

Tauriel pasó una mano por el pelo del elfo, acariciándolo, y luego la otra alrededor de su cuello. Haciendo que el beso abandonara su ritmo lento, transformándose en un beso salvaje, desenfrenado. Sus respiraciones acompasadas. Sus corazones desbocados clamando por más.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa, y tras unos segundos más Legolas se separó de la elfa, tumbándose a su lado en la hierba.

-Lo siento- Murmuró en un susurro- No sé qué ha pasado…

Tauriel asintió en silencio, sintiendo un gran peso oprimiendo su pecho. Repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el elfo. ¿Eran ciertas?

**Gracias por leer y seguir mi fic! Comenten que les pareció y cualquier idea o crítica constructiva que pueda mejorarlo.**


	4. Imladris

**CAPÍTULO IV- IMLADRIS**

-Deberíamos partir- susurró Legolas con pesar.

-Deberíamos- Confirmó la elfa con pasividad. Y ambos se levantaron del acolchado lecho de hierba en el que descansaban.

Tan solo les restaba un día de incansable viaje hasta llegar a Imladris. Donde podrían descansar tranquilos.

Los dos elfos montaron en sus corceles, los cuales estaban tan frescos como cuando iniciaron la marcha, poniéndose en camino sin mediar palabra alguna.

En la jornada de hoy debían recorrer el Paso Alto hasta llegar a las imponentes Montañas Nubladas, las cuales deberían atravesar a través de una gruta entre ellas. De esta manera, tras cruzarlas, solo deberían seguir el camino entre precipicios que conducía a la hermosa ciudad élfica; Rivendel.

El día pasó muy lentamente, colmado de incontables silencios incomodos. El sol seguía su recorrido, surcando el cielo como tantas veces antes, iluminándolo todo.

La estrella se encontraba en lo alto del firmamento cuando llegaron a las Montañas Nubladas. Legolas se conocía cada uno de los secretos de aquellas tierras, las había recorrido infinidad de veces en el decurso de su larga vida. Por lo que fue el elfo quien precedió la marcha, cruzando las cordilleras por el sendero que las atajaba a través de una gruta al aire libre.

Seguido por Tauriel, Legolas se adentró en el camino pedregoso que conducía a las inmediaciones de Imladris.

Era una ruta ancha, por la que los caballos no tenían gran dificultad para pasar.

-Debemos llegar a Imladris esta tarde, el concilio será al anochecer-Comentó Legolas.

-Sí, por lo que deberíamos apresurarnos, no me gustaría que nos retrasáramos- Dijo Tauriel.

-Bien, solo nos queda un pequeño trecho para llegar, no es necesario correr- Expuso el elfo con calma.

-¿Quién lo diría, te atrae más la idea de caminar a la de correr? Te estás haciendo mayor Legolas, los años te pesan- Rió por primera vez Tauriel, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- La fulminó con la mirada Legolas, aunque un brillo de diversión iluminaba en su mirada.

-He dicho, que quizá sea hora de que pierdas una carrera- Retó la elfa, y acto seguido espoleó a su caballo, el cual aceleró, dejando atrás al elfo.

-Eh! –Gritó Legolas entre risas, cabalgando con premura tras la elfa –¡No subestimes tan rápidamente a este elfo.

Llegaron a los acantilados antes del mediodía, y agotados desmontaron de sus caballos.

-Te he ganado- Se pavoneó el elfo, ayudando a bajar de su montura a Tauriel, quien llegaba jadeando.

-Gracias –Susurró cogiendo aire, mientras tomaba la mano tendida de Legolas, y ayudada por él, bajaba del caballo.

-Es un placer señorita- Dijo un Legolas cortés, con una sonrisa deslumbrante pintada en su rostro.

-Hay que admitir, que aun estas en forma- Dijo la elfa, sonriendo a su vez- Me tienes admirada- Añadió.

-Parece como si te sorprendiera- Objetó Legolas, intentando parecer ofendido.

-No era mi intención –Se disculpó ella- Pero algún día de estos flaquearás, y yo estaré ahí para ganarte.

-Vaya, eso no es jugar limpio- Dijo Legolas, cruzándose de brazos.

-Nadie dijo que fuera a serlo- Rió Tauriel, y Legolas sonrió.

-Nunca cambiarás –Dijo, levantando los brazos de forma teatral.

-¿Preferirías que cambiara?- Legolas la miró algo perplejo.

-No, supongo que no- Contestó tras pensar unos segundos, y Tauriel asintió, girándose sobre sus talones hacia su caballo, al cual acarició el hocico.

Legolas se quedó admirando las vistas. Se hallaban en el inicio de un largo camino estrecho, entre la pared rocosa y un gran precipicio. Bajo el acantilado, corría raudo el río, bajando entre cascadas, corriendo entre las largas vías que se habían formado miles de años atrás, cuando el agua había empezado a horadar la piedra, hasta acabar creando este gran espectáculo. En el centro del cual se hallaba la más hermosa de las ciudades élficas de este pequeño páramo del mundo. Protegida por las cristalinas aguas que la rodean, y que impedían el paso de los enemigos.

El sol del mediodía bañaba el horizonte, tiñendo de colores dorados el paisaje, enriqueciéndolo, haciéndolo aún más hermoso.

-¿Te parece bien si seguimos? Me apetece descansar- Rompe el silencio la elfa, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del elfo. Haciendo que este despierte de su ensueño, y asienta, conforme.

-Sí, también yo estoy cansado. Y hambriento- Añade, mientras encara a la elfa con una sonrisa cansada, pero que no deja de ser deslumbrante.

La pareja monta, y con un lento paso vuelven a emprender la marcha, siendo Legolas quien se adelanta, guiando a Tauriel por el estrecho sendero.

Se adentran en los jardines de Rivendel media hora más tarde, asombrándose por la belleza de estos.

-Vaya- Consigue decir Tauriel, con una gran admiración palpable en su rostro.

-Quita la respiración, lo sé- Sonríe Legolas, observando a su vez el entorno –Recuerdo la primera vez que visité este lugar, me impresionó de veras…

Tauriel asintió con la cabeza – Es un lugar increíble- Corroboró.

El suelo estaba cubierto de flores, al igual que los árboles florecidos que envolvían los patios de la bella ciudad, creando un manto de tonos rosados que los cubría por entero. Al igual que las plantas trepadoras se enroscaban a los sendos arcos de piedra repartidos de forma estructural, dando forma a los diversos patios de la ciudad.

La sublime capital se hallaba rebosante de vida, mariposas volaban por todos sus rincones, y los agudos trinos de los pájaros inundaban todos los rincones, con la vitalidad propia de ellos.

Ambos jinetes desmontaron de sus corceles, con caras de maravilla pintando aún sus rostros.

-¡Legolas! –Llamó una voz conocida delante de ellos. El elfo, siguiendo la voz con la mirada, distinguió a una esbelta figura saliendo tras uno de los sendos arcos de piedra, y hacercandose con pasos rapidos y movimientos fluidos.

-¡Lourea! –Gritó entusiasmado el elfo, en respuesta. Recibiéndola entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo de bienvenida.


End file.
